11 y 6
by immature-girl
Summary: Un songfic NaruHina,con la canción de Fito Paez,que demuestra que el amor va mas allá de la edad. U/A


**11 y 6**

Este es un songfic NaruHina que escribí hace un tiempo,pero recién ahora lo pude subir. La canción es de Fito Paez.

Personalmente me parece que quedó muy tierno ^^ Espero que les guste.

Advertencia: Universo Alternativo

**Canción**

_Pensamientos_

(Aclaraciones mías)

*********************************

**En un café se vieron por casualidad,cansados en el alma de tanto andar. Ella tenía un clavel en la mano.**

**El se acercó y le preguntó si andaba bien. Llegaba a la ventana en puntas de pie y la llevó a caminar por Corrientes.**

Se podía ver a una niña caminando por la calle. Tenía el cabello negro,largo,atado en una trenza con una cinta blanca,que combinaba con sus hermosos ojos perlados. Traía puesto un vestido simple,también blanco,sólo que estaba gastado y algo sucio. En los píes calzaba unas sandalias. A simple vista se notaba que la niña se encontraba sola,que no tenía familia. Debía valerse por si misma,y para ganarse la vida vendía flores,en especial claveles,eran sus favoritos. Ese día había tenido suerte. Logró conseguir bastante dinero,así que aprovechó y fue a un café a tomar y comer algo.

Cuando entró se acercó a la barra y pidió una taza de té y un poco de pan. Se sentó,esperando su pedido,hasta que escuchó una voz detrás de ella que la hizo voltear.

-Oiga,señor,podría servirme otro trozo de pastel… -El hombre asintió.

La niña se quedó hipnotizada viendo al chico que se encontraba a su lado. Era rubio,de ojos azules y un poco más alto que ella. Pudo notar,por su manera de vestir,que venía de una familia con mucho dinero.

_Nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo… _-Pensó bajando la mirada.

Cuando la volvió a subir se dio cuenta de que el rubio la estaba mirando. Sus ojos se encontraron,y el sonrojo de la ojiperla crecía a cada instante.

-Hola-Dijo el ojiazul.

-Hola-

-Soy Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki-

-Me llamo Hinata-

-¿Hinata qué?-

-Em… yo… en realidad no lo sé-Dijo tristemente-De pequeña mis padres me dejaron en un orfanato y sólo me dejaron mi nombre-

-Oh… lo siento-

-Esta bien-

-Oye,te gustaría… ¿Ir a caminar conmigo?-Preguntó algo sonrojado.

-Yo… eh… sí,me encantaría-Naruto le avisó a sus padres que saldría por un rato y se fueron.

**Miren todos,ellos solos pueden más que el amor y son más fuerte que el Olimpo.**

**Se escondieron en el centro y en el baño de un bar sellaron todo con un beso.**

-Y dime,¿Cuántos años tienes?-

-Seis… dentro de poco cumpliré siete-

-Yo tengo once-Dijo sonriendo. La pelinegra lo miró y le sonrío de vuelta.

-Hinata,¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? Espero que no te ofendas,ni nada-Le preguntó algo nervioso.

-Si,dime-

-¿Alguna vez has… besado a alguien?-

-Yo… -Podía sentir como el rubor ascendía a sus mejillas-No,nunca-Respondió apenada-

-Je,yo tampoco. ¿Te gustaría que intentáramos? ¿Juntos?-Hinata lo miró sorprenida. Pensó que tal vez estuviera bromeando,pero al ver la cara y la sonrisa del ojiazul se dio cuneta de que hablaba en serio. Estaba demasiado nerviosa,hubiera preferido negarse… pero la verdad es que sí quería hacerlo.

-Si-La sonrisa del Uzumaki se agrandó aún más,si es que eso era posible. La tomó de la mano y la condujo a un bar que se encontraba en la cuadra de enfrente.

-Ey,señor,podemos pasar al baño- (Eran baños mixtos)

-Claro,al fondo a la derecha-

Sin soltar a Hinata,fueron juntos hasta el baño y se metieron en un cubículo.

-Nruto… yo… no se que hacer-Dijo nerviosa. Nunca lo había hecho y no tenía ni idea de cómo actuar ni que hacer. Tenía miedo de hacer el ridículo…

-Tranquila. Aprenderemos juntos-Se acerco a ella despacio y la tomó suavemente por la cintura,mientras que Hinata,como por inercia,colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Estaban tan cerca que podían sentir el latido del corazón del otro… su respiración… hasta que finalmente los labios de el se fundieron con los de ella. Fue un beso corto,inexperto,pero ambos lo sintieron. Un cosquilleo les recorrió todo el cuerpo… necesitaban más. Entreabrieron los ojos para mirarse por un segundo,y esta vez fue Hinata la que dió el primer paso. El segundo beso fue aún mejor. Sintieron que el tiempo se detenía a su alrededor,y que sólo estaban ellos,solos.

**Durante un mes vendieron rosas en La Paz,presiento que no importaba nada más y entre los dos juntaban algo.**

**Pasó un mes y yo jamás los volví a ver. El carga con 11 y ella con 6 y si reía le daba la luna.**

Desde ese día se volvieron inseparables. Naruto le ofreció quedarse en su casa,luego de haber convencido a sus padres,y cada día salían a vender flores en el parque. Nunca se veía a uno sin el otro. Se necesitaban.

Unos años más tarde,cuando Naruto ya había cumplido los veinte y Hinata contaba con casi dieciséis años,se mudaron y se fueron a vivir solos.

La gente que los miraba desde afuera pensaba que eran muy jóvenes,que había mucha diferencia de edad y que no sabían del amor. Pero a ellos no les importaba. Mientras se tuvieran el uno al otro,no necesitaban a nadie más.

Juntos serían felices… y lo fueron.

*************************************

Dejen reviews y díganme que les pareció n.n


End file.
